diablofandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Dsurian
Hi there, Dsurian! Welcome to the , and thank you for your contribution on User talk:Hawki! There's a lot to do around here, so we hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. We are happy you decided to create an account to make yourself part of the community. Please, take the time and introduce yourself. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the community portal talk page, on the associated with each article, or post a message on User talk:Hawki! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. And take a gander at the Manual of Style for an overview of the type of writing style required in our pages. :And last but not the least, please use the Forums for any kind of discussion regarding the inner workings of this wiki and get an idea of what to do next. It is always a good idea to use the Shoutbox widget to let others know that you're online or even just to say Hi. We're really happy to have you here, and look forward to contributing with you! :''- The Diablo Wiki staff'' Re: Headers In both cases, the classes should be included - certainly the Crusader at least. Ask Tephra though, as he's better on wiki code than I am. I'll look at it myself at some point if it comes to it.--Hawki (talk) 08:26, June 24, 2015 (UTC) Re: Couple of questions I saw your message to Hawki and decided to stop by. There are no protocols here, aside from the following: *Try to keep similar articles in the same style *Use and update navboxes and categories (if you need advice with these, feel free to ask) *Add anything you wish to be added. We will sort it out, and if something needs to be redacted, paraphrased etc., you will see. Images are always welcome, just make sure they do not duplicate existing ones, and remember that if they belong to someone else, try (if possible) to get permission. If not, upload them anyway, we will just have to remove them if the actual owner shows up. Also, no fan art. Sadly, that's wikia rules. As of your articles, they look good. I did not do the Cursed events myself because they are all too similar, with no lore or unique mechanics. Pryamus (talk) 15:29, January 14, 2017 (UTC) :Yep, that works. You can also make similar articles for other events if you have time :) Pryamus (talk) 17:55, January 14, 2017 (UTC) ::Pryamus has more or less covered it, so I'll add the following: *If you're uploading images, try to give them descriptive names rather than relying on alpha-numerics. *Categorize them as well. Most of the stuff you've uploaded can go in the Category: Diablo III Screenshots.--Hawki (talk) 07:19, January 17, 2017 (UTC) Either would be fine. Just get "The Cursed Mill" in the title somewhere.--Hawki (talk) 21:09, January 20, 2017 (UTC) Re: al-Hazir Didn't think the formatting changes were needed. That said, I've put the quote back in.--Hawki (talk) 10:28, August 5, 2018 (UTC)